


МЫ НЕ НАУЧИМСЯ ИГРАТЬ В ФУТБОЛ ЗА ТРИ ДНЯ

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Football, Gen, excrement, shitty humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3050861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Бикон Хиллс пришло новое зло. В лице футболистов из Уилмора. Стайлз предлагает свои методы изгнания их обратно в ад. То есть, в Уилмор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	МЫ НЕ НАУЧИМСЯ ИГРАТЬ В ФУТБОЛ ЗА ТРИ ДНЯ

Во сне что-то потревожило Стайлза, и он проснулся. В эту ночь ему не снились кошмары, он не мучился, пытаясь найти выход из комнаты без дверей, потолок не опускался на него, свет не мерцал, зловеще и таинственно. Стайлзу вообще ничего не снилось. Но в приоткрытую форточку его подсознания что-то прошептало "проснись", и Стайлз открыл глаза, будто ему на лицо опрокинули таз со льдом.  
Рассвет еще только умывался и чистил зубы, когда Стайлз вышел из дома.

Внезапно волна тревоги накатила на крыльцо, обдавая холодом лодыжки. Стайлз принюхался, волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
\- О, нет, только не снова, - пробормотал Стайлз. И шагнул вперед.

Оно было в джипе. Настоящее зло, черными кругами распространяющее вокруг себя осязаемое зловоние.  
Стайлз вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы найти телефон в кармане скомканных штанов.  
\- Скотт! У нас большие проблемы. На этот раз действительно большие. Встретимся в школе. Я опоздаю, мне нужно что-то сделать с джипом. Принеси мне бутерброд с помидором. 

Уверенным бесстрашным движением Стайлз натянул на руку резиновую перчатку и заткнул совок за пояс трусов. 

********

Если спуститься на первый этаж муниципальной школы "Бикон Хиллз", можно попасть в большой светлый холл с рядами железных ящиков, в которых ученики хранят свои вещи. Пройдя чуть дальше, натыкаешься на фонтанчик, из которого никто никогда не пьет, потому что западло.  
Именно возле этого фонтанчика Итан и Эйден уже битых полчаса играли в гляделки. Кто-то из них должен был позвонить Дереку. 

\- Нет, - наконец, сказал Итан. - Я не буду.  
\- Я как-то позвонил спросить насчет его риелтора. Он сказал, что вырвет все мои кости, одну за другой, перетрет их в муку, купит маленький огородик, вспашет поле моими зубами, посадит на нем кабачки, удобрит моей мукой, будет поливать моей кровью, а когда кабачки созреют, он их съест, дерьмом удобрит новое поле и примется за тебя.  
\- Он так сказал?  
\- Он сказал "Хм".  
\- Пошлем сообщение.  
\- Что писать?  
\- "Нужно встретиться". "Требуется срочная встреча". "Срочно встретимся давай". "Почему бы не встретиться как можно срочнее".  
\- И снова я думаю про кабачки.  
\- Эй, - крикнул Эйден, заметив Лидию, ковыряющуюся в своем шкафчике. - Что ты напишешь человеку, чтобы он точно захотел увидеться с тобой как можно быстрее?  
\- Привет, я беременна, - безмятежным голосом ответила Лидия. - Встретимся в суде.  
Эйден посмотрел на Итана. 

************

Через час Стайлз, Скотт и Лидия одновременно получили сообщение от Дерека, набранное капсом. Дерек требовал, чтобы они немедленно приехали к нему.  
НЕМЕДЛЕННО. ПРИЕХАЛИ. ЧЕМ БЫ НИ ЗАНИМАЛИСЬ.

\- Черт, черт, черт, - бормотал Стайлз, усаживаясь позади Скотта на его мотоцикл, - только не сегодня.  
\- Наверняка какая-нибудь фигня, - сказал Скотт, - все дерьмо, которое могло притащиться в Бикон Хиллс, уже здесь.  
\- Где Лидия?  
\- Сказала, что заедет купить туалетной бумаги. Она знает, почему люди пишут капсом. У нее один раз такое было. Джексон привез ей тампоны.  
\- Дерек бы не...  
\- Мы слишком плохо его знаем.  
\- С другой стороны, мы - самое близкое к тому, что можно назвать его друзьями.  
\- Если ты камень на пляже в Майами Бич, а он, допустим, тоже камень, но за полярным кругом.  
\- Притормози у супермаркета. Купим тампонов. 

Лофт Дерека встретил их гробовым молчанием и пронизывающими взглядами всех присутствующих. Народу набралось - хоть вечеринку закатывай. Эйден, Итан, Дерек, дядя Питер, Айзек, Эллисон. Не хватало только праздничной растяжки "Добро пожаловать на пенсию".  
Стайлз прикинул, что такие моменты отлично подходят для кино, но в реальности ты не можешь не думать о том, как все эти трагично молчащие люди сидят и не мигают черт знает сколько времени - ты ведь не сообщал им, во сколько появишься. А вдруг у тебя понос. Пока ты молишь свой кишечник о пощаде, команда встречающих прожигает взглядом входную дверь, не дай бог кому-нибудь пукнуть или чихнуть. 

Стайлз поставил коробку с тампонами на стол.  
\- Это мне, - поднял руку Итан.  
Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза взглядом "что я говорил?".  
\- ЗАКРЫЛИ ТЕМУ, - крикнул Дерек Итану. - Еще раз так сделаете...  
\- Да, кабачки, я знаю, - перебил Эйден.  
\- Хм, - сказал Дерек.

На секунду у всех, кто находился в лофте, возникло ощущение, что они попали на съезд совбеза ООН, но штатных переводчиков выкосил грипп.  
За три минуты до чтения послания от "Братьев-мусульман", которые принципиально не говорят на английском. 

Невнятную тишину раздробил звук клаксона. Лидия припарковалась на газоне. На крыше машины подмигивал треугольный баннер: "СЛУЖБА ЭКСТРЕННОЙ ПОМОЩИ ДОМАШНИМ ПИТОМЦАМ". Она недавно это придумала, проблема парковок ее больше не беспокоила. Многие считали, что дело в ней самой, баннер не при чем.  
Она находила подход к любым людям, баннер просто отсеивал небоеспособных. 

\- НУ ЧТО ТАМ? МНЕ ПОДНИМАТЬСЯ ИЛИ КАК? - заорала она, высунувшись из окна машины. Наверняка кто-то на другом конце города захотел ей ответить.  
\- Мы, кажется, обсуждали насчет "супер-способностей" на публику, - сказал дядя Питер. - Я же не пользуюсь.  
\- Говнить всем - это не супер-способность. И ты ей пользуешься.  
\- Скотт, - позвала Эллисон. - Не важно, какие у нас отношения...  
Скотт живо представил себе, что Эллисон работает на таможне, а он пытается провезти немного кокаина в своей собаке.  
\- ...но ты не должен скрывать то, от чего, возможно, зависит жизнь всех нас.  
"Нет, Скотт, я все еще люблю тебя, но, в самом деле, КОКАИН в собаке? Вынимай немедленно".

\- ВЫКЛАДЫВАЙТЕ, - приказал Дерек. - Все, что знаете.

Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза, Стайлз - на Скотта. Потом наоборот. И еще раз.

\- Что у вас тут происходит? - голосом Феи Трезвости спросил Стайлз. - Я не собираюсь никого осуждать. Если вы злоупотребляете бензином, не мне вас судить. Я тоже через это прошел. У нас своих дел по горло.  
\- Каких-таких дел? - профессионально подсек дядя Питер.  
\- Хватит, - не выдержал Итан. - Весь день сегодня ходили со скорбными рожами, как будто искали бомбоубежище, но карту проебали.  
\- Я слышал, - подтвердил Эйдан. - "Все пропало", "что нам делать", "это нельзя так оставить", "в прошлый раз пострадало слишком много людей", "Лидия, ты должна нам помочь", "почему я", "мы никогда не смотрели футбол", "отвалите, все футболисты, которых я видела, были без штанов и со страпонами, это не тот футбол, про который вы хотите слышать".  
\- Достаточно, - перебил Дерек. - Стайлз, что с твоим джипом?  
\- Я пытался с ним поговорить.  
\- Открыл багажник, - объяснил Скотт.  
\- Но он не в настроении.  
\- Закрыл багажник, - объяснил Скотт.  
\- И даже после этого он не завелся.  
\- Для тех, кто ничего не скрывает, слишком много туману напустили, - заметил Дерек. И сложил руки на груди.  
\- Стайлз, - раздался голос Лидии, которая, потеряв терпение, присоединилась к пенсионной вечеринке. - Просто покажи им.  
\- Хорошо, - рассердился Стайлз. 

И достал из рюкзака прозрачный пакет с говном. 

\- ЧЕРТ, чувак, ты носишь ЭТО с собой?! - крикнул Скотт.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Зачем?!  
\- Это важная улика.  
\- А, да, точно, - согласился Скотт. 

Дядя Питер задумчиво поскреб щетину:  
\- Я не знаю, что самое пугающее в их отношениях: то, что Скотт удовлетворился этим объяснением или то, что он его действительно понял.  
\- Сразу видно, у кого тут нет друзей, - с достоинством ответил Стайлз. 

Дерек подошел поближе, наклонился, осмотрел пакет в руках Стайлза. Пару раз шумно втянул носом воздух. Внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. Потом снова на пакет. 

\- Определенно, говно, - констатировал Дерек. - Я думал, что слабоумие не относится к инфекционным заболеваниям. Один утверждает, что беременный, второй со своими кабачками, вы трое носитесь с пакетом говна, Питер... Питер, не молчи. Айзек, боюсь спросить, почему ты без шарфа. И все это - в один день.

\- Есть что-то общее в людях, которые не понимают, почему Стайлз не избавился от пакета с экскрементами, которые нашел у себя в джипе сегодня утром, - приложив указательный палец к подбородку, сказала Лидия.  
\- Кто-то насрал тебе в джип? - рассмеялся Айзек.  
\- Кто-то сейчас тебе в рот насрет, - грустно пообещал Стайлз.  
\- Вы все - приезжие, - Лидия сделала очевидный вывод. - Хотя, странно, почему Дерек не понимает. Баскетболистам тоже разок перепадало.  
\- Или рассказывайте, или выметайтесь к чертям собачьим, - рассердился Дерек.  
\- Раз в два года в Бикон-Хиллс наведывается футбольная команда из Уилмора, - просто объяснила Лидия. - Их приглашает колледж из Касла, тот самый, в двух часах езды отсюда. Показав малышам из колледжа, как правильно нагибаться, они напиваются и едут сюда, натягивать нашу команду по лакроссу. В прошлый раз дом Джексона закидали грязными трусами. Я до сих пор стараюсь думать, что это были трусы. Его телефонный номер разместили на интернет-сайте фанатов ослоебства. Две недели Джексону звонили с вопросами, как кошерно заправить ослу. Ему пришлось номер сменить, потому что владельцем сайта оказался немец из Шарлоттенбурга. Который даже не знал, чем владеет. В общем, легче сменить номер. 

\- Ну, насрали в джип, в чем трагедия? - удивился Айзек. Скотт сделал вид, что вытирает слезы с лица Стайлза.  
\- Всем насрали, даже Гринбергу, у тренера вообще спиздили дверь, - ответила Лидия. - Все мирятся с этим. Но в этом году они перешли черту окончательно. Потому, что никто так не любит свою женщину, как Стайлз.  
\- Мой джип - не женщина.  
\- Окей, у нас свободная страна. Никто так не любит своего мужчин...  
\- Лидия!  
\- Стайлз психанул, а остальные помнят, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, когда школьная команда по лакроссу вышла объясниться с футболистами из премьер-лиги. Поэтому в этом году всё ограничится разговорами о мести и глотательным рефлексом. 

\- Ну, я услышал достаточно, - тяжело вздохнул Дерек.  
\- И что скажешь? - спросил дядя Питер.  
\- Проваливайте все отсюда. И улики не забудьте. 

********

Весь вечер Стайлз торчал во дворе дома, отмывая и без того триста раз вылизанный джип.  
В тот момент, когда Стайлз наклонился к коробке с детским мылом, дезодорантами и зубными щетками, его окликнули:  
\- Симпатичный фартук.  
\- Это твой, - ответил Стайлз, скребя зубной щеткой по решетке радиатора.  
\- У меня из личных вещей осталась только ручка от холодильника. И на ней не было "хэлло, китти", поверь мне, я ее хорошо запомнил.  
\- Ты реально тащишься от этого, - Стайлз покосился на Айзека. - Пикап мастер. Привет, дай мне свой номер, а то лучшие годы своей юности я провел в морозилке, там не встретишь такие ноги. Ну, только если не целиком, ты понимаешь. Сколько девиц повелось на эту херню?  
\- Стайлз, привет, дай свой номер, а то лучшие годы юности...  
\- Так, ну, хватит, - Стайлз, ничуть не стесняясь фартука с котятами и розовой прозрачной шапочки для душа, подошел к Айзеку и ткнул ему в глаз зубной щеткой. - Катись отсюда, пока я не вспомнил, где отец хранит ружье.  
\- Скотт обзванивает всю команду по лакроссу, - проморгавшись, сказал Айзек. - Если бы ты не психовал, он бы этого не делал. Мы хотели в боулинг сходить, но ты переживаешь, что в твоем туалете кто-то не смыл.  
\- И что?  
\- Просто не связывайся, если не можешь навалять в ответ. Я бы еще мог, но ты, - Айзек красноречиво пожал плечами.  
\- Нет, я про: и что там с командой?  
\- Двое сказали, что будут прятаться в библиотеке, остальные просто не брали трубку.

Стайлз хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг будто окаменел. Айзек закрыл лицо обеими ладонями. 

\- Айзек, - медленно позвал Стайлз, - а ты хорош.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, не начинай даже. Я приехал, чтобы отвезти тебя в боулинг.  
Стайлз посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и торжественно произнес:  
\- Им надо навалять. 

**************

Оказалось, что у Скотта есть подвал. Им никто не пользовался со дня покупки дома и Скотт опасался, что придется искать чертежи строителей, чтобы найти вход. Но Мелисса вспомнила, почему дом продавали с двадцатипроцентной скидкой и где был похоронен предыдущий владелец.  
"Ничего, - подбодрила она Лидию, - его вроде бы изъяли из подвала в ходе расследования и перезахоронили на кладбище".  
Стайлза, прекрасно знакомого с особенностями местного процесса "изъятия", например, какого-нибудь разбитого транспортного средства с места преступления, это вообще не успокоило. 

И теперь Скотт, Стайлз, Эллисон, Айзек, Итан, Эйден, а также дядя Питер сидели вокруг стола, собранного из коробок и листа фанеры. Светом им служил мерцающий треснувший абажур, раскачивающийся под потолком. Кто-то налепил в него вонючих ароматических свечей (других не нашли). Опасно тянуло чем-то паленым.  
На фанере лежала стопка распечаток, маркеры, пакет футбольного дерьма и ватман, в углу которого кто-то из близнецов нарисовал сиськи и солнышко.

\- У меня вопрос, - кашлянув, начала Лидия.  
\- Вот именно! - поддержал Стайлз. - Какого хера Питер тут делает?!  
Дядя Питер мерзко улыбнулся ему.  
\- Нет, - перебила Лидия. - Может, включим нормальный свет?  
Скотт поднялся с перевернутой кастрюли, на которой сидел и нашарил выключатель.  
Подвал вспыхнул, ярко освещенный до самого последнего угла. 

Все помолчали.

\- Какое-то хуево собрание профсоюза сантехников, - высказал Стайлз общую мысль.  
\- Действительно, - согласился Скотт и выключил свет. Помещение снова наполнилось загадочным зловещим полумраком. Дядя Питер включил Лану Дель Рей на своем ноутбуке.  
\- Уберите говно со стола, я принесла бутерброды, - попросила Эллисон.  
\- Это улика, - отрезал Стайлз. - Она мотивирует.  
\- Я еще одни сиськи нарисую, - предложил Итан.  
\- Тогда ладно, - Стайлз убрал пакет. 

Лидия раскидала распечатки по фанере:  
\- Итак. Что мы знаем о футболе?  
\- Нихуя мы не знаем о футболе, - грустно ответил Скотт.  
\- Если это тот, где надо мяч в ворота забить, то это не может быть слишком сложно, - донеслось из угла, где сидел дядя Питер.  
\- Хорошо, - Лидия постучала карандашом по листку с нарисованным футбольным полем. - Цель игры – набрать максимальное количество очков, занеся мяч в зачетную зону противника. Это может быть тачдаун или филд-гол, когда забиваешь в ворота с поля. Побеждает команда, набравшая наибольшее количество очков. Дальше. Края поля через каждый ярд размечены отметками. Наиболее важные части поля - это дополнительные 10 ярдовые зачетные зоны с каждой стороны. Это именно то место, которое приносит тачдаунские очки. Команда нападения, владеющая мячом, зарабатывает их, когда доставляет мяч в зачетную зону соперника.  
\- Стой, - позвал угол дяди Питера. - А по телевизору что показывают?!  
\- Мы говорим про американский футбол.  
\- Его тоже можно увидеть по телевизору, - гнусным голосом сказал Стайлз. - Если хоть иногда переключать "Том и Джерри". Или что ты там смотришь?  
\- "Дорожный бегун и койот Вилли", - таким же козлищенским тоном ответил дядя Питер. - Все жду, когда птичка наебнется.  
\- Короче, у нас будет команда нападения и команда защиты, шестьдесят минут просто носим мячи куда скажут, и, конечно же, выигрываем, - подытожил Айзек и посмотрел куда-то вдаль тупым стеклянным взглядом. Насмотревшись, добавил: - А давайте Стайлз просто помочится на их машины.  
\- Достать говно? - спросил Стайлз.  
\- Нет, мотивация тут не поможет, - вздохнул Скотт. - Айзек прав. Футболисты уезжают через три дня. Мы не научимся играть в футбол за три дня.  
\- Если бы даже умели, мы не наберем команду, - напомнила Эллисон.  
\- Давайте съедим бутерброды, а потом поедем в боулинг? - предложил Айзек. Стайлз под столом что было силы наступил ему на ногу, но было поздно. Все согласились. 

************

Поздно ночью в окно Стайлза кто-то деликатно посребся.  
Стайлз проигнорировал. Он читал "Правила ГРЯЗНОГО американского футбола". Айзек уделал его в боулинге подчистую, чего никак не ожидаешь от человека с тяжелой детской травмой. Люди с тяжелыми детскими травмами созданы, чтобы поднимать самооценку других людей. Например, проигрывать Стайлзу в боулинг, сидеть в холодильнике и плакать.  
Устав царапать гвоздем по стеклу, - впервые это достало дядю Питера быстрее, чем того, кому этот гвоздь предназначался, - дядя Питер, перевалившись через подоконник, влез в комнату Стайлза. 

\- Ты все еще не можешь отпустить? - спросил он, стараясь вложить в вопрос всю отеческую чуткость, увиденную когда-то по телевизору. Своей у него не было и быть не могло.  
Стайлз посмотрел на обложку книги и снова вернулся к чтению:  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
Дядя Питер присел на кровать. Стайлз был одет в футболку и пижамные штанах с костями и черепами. Весь его вид говорил: "Я не настроен общаться. Посмотри, сколько мертвых людей на моих штанах. Это намек".  
\- Все мы сталкиваемся с поражениями, с которыми можем лишь смириться, - сказал дядя Питер.  
\- Нет, это действительно не то, что ты думаешь, - Стайлз отдал ему книгу.  
\- "Член мистера Голда штурмовал узкое жаркое влагалище Клариссы, как квотребек, несущийся к воротам противника, влажные шлепки его яиц по ее благоухающей потной промежности громом небесным звучали в похотливой тишине будуара, предзнаменуя извергающийся тачдаун..."  
Стайлз забрал книгу.  
Дядя Питер некоторое время осмысливал прочитанное.  
\- Вот ты сидишь тут один, в то время, как Скотт... - предпринял он вторую попытку. Стайлз посмотрел ему прямо в лицо и сказал укоризненно:  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ну, я хотя бы попытался.  
\- Если бы я мог предложить Скотту вагину, я бы нервничал по поводу того, что он променял время со мной на время с Кирой. Впрочем, говоря откровенно, даже в этом случае - вряд ли. Мне надо помыться после того, что я только что сказал. Я имел в виду что-то большее, вроде любви и продолжения рода, ну, ты понял.  
\- На самом деле, никто не понимает.  
\- Я бы стал беспокоиться насчет нас со Скоттом только в том случае, если бы он искал трупы в лесу с кем-нибудь другим.  
\- Стайлз, есть злодейский этикет. Сначала я пугаю тебя, потом унижаю, потом провоцирую и становлюсь твоим лучшим другом. Это как-то так работает.  
\- У тебя дома отрубили кабельное?  
\- Иногда и с кабельным бывает скучно.  
\- С этого бы и начинал.  
\- Хорошо, - дядя Питер энергично хлопнул ладонями по своим коленям. - Итак, тебе нужна команда.  
Стайлз в точности повторил позу дяди Питера и так же хлопнул себя по коленям: "И я даже знаю, где ее взять".  
Дядя Питер мысленно утер нежную метафорическую слезу.  
Может, они со Стайлзом и не встречались на собраниях анонимных алкоголиков, но тренер по йоге у них точно был общий. Так подумал дядя Питер. 

**************

На следующий день Стайлз в школе так и не появился. Дядя Питер тоже как сквозь землю провалился. И не было никого, кто мог бы подумать над этим и сделать выводы.

\- Мы в полной жопе, - сказал Итан, отловив Скотта в столовой.  
\- У нас настоящие проблемы, футбольная война нас не касается, - добавил Эйден. - Подумаешь, обосрали пару машин, дверь вынесли, стекла побили.  
\- Из-за члена маркером на роже еще никто не умирал, - кивнул Итан. - Не дай Стайлзу втянуть себя в... что бы он там ни планировал.  
\- А кто знает, во что прекратится Бикон Хиллс, если сюда так и будут приезжать черти кто, - не останавливался Эйден.  
\- Вампиры, например. Русалки.  
\- Тут слишком мелко для русалок.  
\- Не те русалки, а "зона-51-русалки".  
\- Пиздец, не напоминай даже.  
\- А что с ними? - спросил Скотт.  
\- Они русалки, конечно, но наоборот. Сверху вниз. Как бы.  
\- У них есть ноги.  
\- У некоторых даже руки.  
\- Вампиры действительно существуют? - перебил Скотт.  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу, - поморщился Итан.  
\- Но кто-то же вдохновляет массовую культуру, - возразил Эйден.  
\- Ты думаешь, это план у них такой? - спросил Итан.  
\- Я уверен, что они среди нас. Просто они реально стремные. Это как запустить сериалы про ботанов, чтобы все начали любить ботанов. Ты выходишь на улицу, щуришься сквозь кривые зубы, рубашка заправлена в штаны, даже свитер заправлен в штаны, штаны заправлены в носки. Раньше ты бы и квартала не прошел, чтобы твой генофонд не потерялся. А теперь на тебя вешается девушка и просит: "Расскажи мне еще про физику, Шелдон".  
\- Шелдон не заправляет ничего никуда.  
\- Вот и вампиры так же пиарятся. Они стремные. Как можно быть не стремным, если у тебя такой рацион и ты спишь в каком-то, нахер, гробу с землей. Но по телеку выкатывают красивых вампиров и, даже если у тебя изо рта пахнет мертвой рыбой и ты убиваешь людей, все равно какая-нибудь девушка спросит тебя: "Ты что, вампир?", ты такой: "ну, да". И все. Она проецирует на тебя образ Шелдона и, может быть, у вас даже будут дети. А где Скотт? Скотт?!

Итан и Эйден догнали его уже в коридоре. 

***************

Тренер ввалился в класс вместе со звонком к началу урока. Он выглядел немного потрепанным. На нем были: вонючая вязаная кофта до колен, штаны из вельвета, тапочки на босу ногу и алкогольное отравление налицо.  
\- Не спрашивайте даже! - крикнул тренер и взял мел в руки.  
Наскребя по школьной доске полкило меловых опилок, тренер оглянулся через плечо и злобно посмотрел в класс.  
\- Что случилось, коуч? - смело спросил Скотт.  
С видимым облегчением отшвырнув мел, Флинсток оперся на стол и начал с конца.  
\- Как хорошо, что в этой школе есть не только ссыкуны!! Есть те, кем я могу гордиться. Есть те, кого я назвал бы сыном, если бы кое-кто из них не был девочкой. И если бы не мое отмороженное яичко.  
\- Что случилось, коуч? - повторил Скотт.  
\- Эти футбольные педерасты случились. Я не имел в виду, что педерасты плохие, я вообще ничего не имею против педерастов, черт возьми, я даже люблю это слово, я готов целый день его повторять.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал Дэнни. - Я не педераст. Я гей.  
\- Спасибо, Дэнни, - Флинсток вытер лоб. - Этой ночью я ночевал у бабушки.  
\- Но, тренер, у вас нет бабушки, - осторожно напомнил Скотт. Тренер поправил кофту, застегивая ее на животе:  
\- Я не говорил, что у своей.  
\- Но...  
\- Внезапно я понял, что не хочу говорить об этом. Я еще слишком пьян. Вы можете начать шантажировать меня. Я буду спать. А у вас - тест по экономике.  
\- Какой тест?  
\- Не знаю. Придумайте что-нибудь. Протестируйте друг друга. Мистер МакКолл, Мистер Лейхи, Мисс Мартин, Мисс Арджент, и вы, двое одинаковых, как вас там?  
\- Итан - сказал Эйден.  
\- Эйден, - сказал Итан.  
\- Отлично. От всего тренерского состава и команды по лакроссу выношу вам благодарность.  
\- Какую? - удивилась Лидия. - Мы ничего не сделали.  
\- В эти трудные дни, когда основной состав всем своим основным составом выбыл из игры (серьезно, я никого не могу найти. Они даже в школу не ходят), вы - запасной состав команды по лакроссу - последняя надежда школы. И тренера, который хочет с достоинством съехать от бабушки, у которой семнадцать собак. Я смогу сделать это только через два дня, когда в моем доме закончат химическую обработку против чумных крыс. Понятия не имею, где футболисты их нашли.  
\- Но мы... - начал Итан.  
\- Мы - не! - закончил Эйден.  
\- Погодите, здесь еще одно имя. Позаботьтесь, чтобы завтра он вышел на поле.  
\- На поле? Зачем?  
\- Отстаивать честь тренера и команды.  
\- Стайлз! - Скотт жестом, полным бесконечного отчаяния, ударился лбом о парту. Он все понял.  
\- При чем тут Стилински, - отмахнулся Флинсток. - У меня написано: "Дерек Хейл", форвард.  
\- О, - нехорошим голосом протянул Айзек на весь класс. - Стилински очень даже при чем. Маленький херов сраный чтоб его муд...  
\- Айзек! - крикнул тренер.  
\- ...рила.

*******************

На перемене весь новоиспеченный состав запасной команды по лакроссу окружил Скотта, в седьмой раз набирающего номер Стайлза. Наконец, ему ответили.  
Все напряженно молчали, глядя на лицо Скотта, который держал телефон у уха с самым отмороженным видом, на который был способен.  
\- НЕТ, - отрезал Скотт, выслушав все, что ему сказали, и тут же сбросил звонок. 

И всё. 

\- Что? - спросил Айзек.  
\- Он объяснил? Почему ты сбросил? Что он тебе сказал?  
\- Он, - голосом ледокола, продирающегося сквозь шельф, ответил Скотт, - попросил невозможного.  
\- Чего? - испугалась Лидия. Итан и Эйден переглянулись.  
\- Мою сперму.  
Потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем у кого-то в глотке набралось достаточно слюны, чтобы смочить горло и уточнить:  
\- Что он попросил?  
\- Мою, блядь, сперму! - заорал Скотт. - Какого хера! Он сказал: "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты не подрочишь в туалете, привези мне сперму, только не в банке, мне нужно в презервативе".  
\- Я не... - начала было Лидия, но слюны уже не осталось и конец предложения потух в невнятных хрипах.  
\- У меня дома есть текила, - ни к кому не обращаясь, невозмутимо, даже флегматично, предложил Айзек. - И немного виски. И три бутыки рома.  
\- Едем к тебе домой, - приказала Эллисон.  
\- Это мой дом! - крикнул Скотт. - Он живет в МОЕМ доме! Это мамин ром! Это, ДА БЛЯДЬ КОГДА ЖЕ ЭТО КОНЧИТСЯ!

*****************

Ровно в два часа дня машина дяди Питера припарковалась напротив мотеля, в котором отдыхали футболисты. Из машины вылезли Стайлз и дядя Питер, одетые во все черное, с лыжными масками на головах.  
Мимо них пробежала какая-то спортивная девушка с собакой. И девушка и собака были в миниатюрных розовых шортиках. Впрочем, на девушке был еще и короткий желтый топ. И кроссовки. Ярко светило солнце. Дети на скамейке ели мороженое и понимающе косились в сторону Стайлза и дяди Питера. Они были готовы подумать над предложением "Хочешь конфетку, деточка?". Короче, дядя Питер не выдержал, задрал маску на лоб и сказал:  
\- Ладно. Слушай, это реально стремно. Жарко, пиздец. На мне практически написано: "Вор, убийца, растлитель малолетних". Чувствую себя идиотом.  
\- Да, - согласился Стайлз и оглядел себя. - Я не виноват, что все грабители обычно ночью делают свои дела.  
\- Мы не грабители, - дядя Питер снял черную кожаную куртку и бросил в салон.  
\- Мы - хуже. Мы украдем самое дорогое, что у них есть.  
\- Честь? - дядя Питер закатил глаза.  
\- Я больше думал о чем-то вроде травки и выпивки. Но, если хочешь честь, то я - нормально, я просто отвернусь или вообще в машине тебя подожду.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Только маску не снимай. И нужно купить гавайские рубашки, раз уж мы так лоханулись.  
\- Зачем? - удивился дядя Питер.  
\- Жертва запоминает самую яркую деталь и все внимание концентрируется на ней. Например, в 1947 году Хайден Ивэнс чуть не ушел от наказания, потому что все запомнили только его одежду.  
\- Что он сделал?  
\- Зарезал 76-летнюю бабулю. Все свидетели говорили, что бабуля ушла из бара сильно навеселе с каким-то типом в голубом костюме. Никто не мог описать лицо, все помнили только голубой костюм, наверное, цвет был просто "вырви глаз". А Ивэнс клялся, что у него нет голубых костюмов.  
\- И что?  
\- Перевернули весь дом, ничего голубого, кроме честных глаз Ивэнса, не нашли. Даже мусор проверили. Даже золу в камине. Ну и хрен с ним, сорвалось, ребята. Сидят у шерифа, пьют водку, всем очень грустно. Короче, какой-то коп решил вернуться и типа случайно порезал обивку дивана, а там зашит окровавленный голубой костюм.  
\- Хорошо, пошли за рубашками. Стой, Стайлз, - дядя Питер провел рукой по голове, будто стряхивая лапшу с ушей. - Какая кровь. мы не собираемся никого убивать.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты держишь себя под контролем. Никого не убивай. 

В мотеле дядя Питер пошел было по номерам, но Стайлз схватил его за рукав и тащил за собой до самого конференц-зала.  
\- Ничего, что мы делаем это днем? - спросил дядя Питер.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты пошел нюхать двери в номера, - прошептал Стайлз, прислушиваясь к шорохам в конференц-зале. - Я всю ночь готовился, так что теперь я расскажу тебе кое-что про этих футболистов. Не про всех. Про этих. Боже, благослови фейсбук. Каждый раз, когда у них случаются поездки по обмену опытом, они отрабатывают программу, а в последние дни нажираются и спят до шести вечера. Было бы настоящим лоховством завалиться к ним ночью. Одиннадцать быков под градусом показали бы нам, как они рады, что мы проходили мимо. Они селятся в мотелях с конференц-залами или залом для вечеринок. Понимаешь: большой экран и можно бухать и дрочить на забитые голы. Вообще-то, я уверен (я читал их стену в фейсбуке) большинство из них охотнее подрочили бы под "Бен-10" или "Ред", но, сам понимаешь, имидж.

\- Похоже, ночь была плодотворная, - дядя Питер посмотрел на Стайлза взглядом, полным непонятного, но определенно сильного чувства.  
\- Фейсбук я пролистал за десять минут, - Стайлз потряс тяжелым мешком. - Дальше было не так приятно, но точно плодотворно.  
\- Что там?  
\- Собачье дерьмо.  
\- ...  
\- Вакуумная упаковка. Я еще не совсем поехал.  
\- Не пойму, то ли ты действительно очень опасный человек, либо у тебя есть диагноз, о котором ты не хочешь говорить.  
\- Я думаю, ты прав в обоих случаях.  
\- Бывают времена, когда я рад, что мне попался Скотт, - задумчиво косясь на мешок с собачьими какашками, сказал дядя Питер. Тема дерьма насквозь пронизывала всю эту футбольно-лакроссную историю.  
\- О да, - согласился Стайлз. - Пара сантиметров левее - и это был бы я. И собачьим говном я бы не ограничился.  
\- Ты и так не ограничился, - очень мрачно напомнил дядя Питер, думая про "коктейль молотова". 

Стайлз наконец справился с замком и мягко толкнул дверь. Из зала вырвался тяжелый запах утрамбованного в несколько слоев дыхания, пота, перегара и безмятежного сна.  
Оказавшись внутри, Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака "улику", коробку несмываемых маркеров, фен, лак для ногтей, клей ПВА, мишуру, два противогаза...  
\- Подожди, - прошептал дядя Питер. - Это зачем?  
Стайлз продемонстрировал ему явно самодельный баллончик со стертой надписью, и ответил:  
\- Смесь диэтилового эфира с углекислым газом.  
\- Стайлз, не могу сказать, что не одобряю, но кое-кто более гуманный заметил бы, что ты ебнулся.  
\- Он вырубает всего на пару минут! Если кто-нибудь из них проснется, у нас будет пара минут, чтобы убежать. Мы же решили, что никаких убийств.  
\- Тебе бы уверенности побольше, когда ты это говоришь.  
\- Один из этих уродов срал в мой джип. В МОЙ ДЖИП, Питер. Я просто не могу перестать думать об этом.  
\- Тише!  
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, а есть возможность, что ты понюхаешь, ну, "улики" и скажешь мне, чьи они?

Дядя Питер подавил порыв просто взять и сбежать.  
Он никогда не оставался со Стайлзом наедине так надолго. Он решил, что сам бог хранил его. 

\- Нет, - отрезал дядя Питер. - Определенно, НЕТ.  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз не мог скрыть, насколько он расстроен. - Тогда у меня еще один вопрос.  
\- Тоже нет.  
\- Я все равно спрошу. Это может показаться тебе странным.  
\- У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы заткнуться и забыть об этом, пока я не усыпил тебя твоим же газом. И не оставил здесь. Без штанов.  
\- Ты не мог бы подрочить?

Дяде Питеру показалось, что он слышался.  
\- Что сделать? - переспросил он.  
\- Я бы сам, но я не смог. Зачем, по-твоему, я читал про "ГРЯЗНЫЙ американский футбол"?  
\- По-моему, наверное, потому, что все подростки так делают. Только не читают, а смотрят.  
\- Я не мог смотреть, у меня наушники сломались. Отец сейчас дома. Смотреть порно, когда знаешь, что твой отец тоже это слышит, все равно что мастурбировать рядом с ним. И еще я думал про мой джип. Короче, у меня не срослось. Пожалуйста, Питер, я бы не просил, но Скотт отказался.  
\- Я ухожу. Не иди за мной. Не смей идти за мной.  
\- Я вписал имя Дерека Хейла в список участников завтрашнего матча между командой лакросса и этими, - Стайлз оглядел комнату, полную пьяных спящих футболистов.

Дядя Питер замер в дверях и медленно обернулся. 

\- Ты что сделал?  
\- Я просто поломал пароль на ноуте тренера и вбил в базу данных по игрокам запасного состава Айзека, Итана, Эйдена, Скотта, девочек для группы поддержки и Дерека. А потом занес в календарь тренера событие о матче футболистов с запасным составом. Флинсток так жестко бухает, когда приезжают эти быки из Уилмора, что не может попасть ногой в штанину даже с третьего раза. Я подумал, он решит, будто сам все это придумал, просто не помнит. Судя по тому, что Скотт звонил мне семь раз после его урока, это сработало. 

Осторожно перешагнув через храпящее тело, дядя Питер положил руки на плечи Стайлзу и порывисто обнял его.  
\- Это значит - да? - спросил Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мне нужно заставить Дерека участвовать. Есть миллион других способов, но этот самый простой и он точно подействует.  
\- Я не буду дрочить.  
\- Я очень прошу тебя. Я могу сказать что-нибудь грязное. 

Дядя Питер быстро сделал шаг назад и несколько секунд они оба постояли в молчании, прежде чем Стайлз сказал:  
\- Это было странно.  
\- Еще как.  
\- Я увлекся.  
\- Точно. Не то, чтобы я совсем против. Обстановка немного давит.  
\- Я этого не слышал.  
\- Никому этого не расскажешь.  
\- Йогурт!  
\- Я потерял нить, Стайлз.  
\- Тогда я куплю йогурт. Не думаю, что кто-то будет разбираться. Раз в гондоне - значит, понятно, что.  
\- Знаешь, ты мог бы купить йогурт с самого начала.

************

Женщина за кассой мини-маркета взвизгнула и спряталась под прилавок. Стайлз и дядя Питер переглянулись. Они забыли снять маски. Так и шли в них всю дорогу от мотеля до магазина.  
Дядя Питер перехватил руку Стайлза, когда тот потянулся задрать балаклаву.  
\- Это дохера подозрительно, - басом сказал дядя Питер. - Пришел в маске, снял, надел, ушел. Вон там камера.  
\- Надо было соглашаться на гавайские рубашки.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Внимание! - весьма правдоподобно сымитировав голосом вопль барсука, которому дверью прищемило яйца, крикнул Стайлз. - Это ограбление. Дай нам йогурт и никто не пострадает.  
Кассир нервными движениями достала из холодильника замороженный йогрут.  
\- Нет! МНЕ НУЖЕН ТЕПЛЫЙ!  
\- У нас нет теплого, - дрожа, ответила женщина.  
\- Что ты ешь? Это йогурт?!  
\- Я хотела перекусить... он уже немного растаял, пожалуйста, возьмите его, я сейчас достану деньги!  
\- Мы берем его. Сколько он стоит?  
\- Чего? - тупо спросила кассир.  
\- Дай пять баксов, - приказал Стайлз.  
\- У меня только десять, - ответил дядя Питер.  
\- Вот тебе десять долларов, женщина.  
\- С... спасибо.  
\- Это были учения. Ты молодец. Нет ничего важнее, чем твоя жизнь. Мы забираем йогурт... - дядя Питер замялся.  
\- В назидание, - подсказал Стайлз.  
\- Никому о нас не рассказывайте. Это гражданская инициатива. Спасибо за ваше сотрудничество. 

*****************

Между тем моментом, когда дядя Питер и Стайлз осторожно закрыли за собой двери конференц-зала и страшным криком Дерека: "МОЯ МАШИНА!! КАКОГО ХЕРА?!" прошло около шести часов. 

15:12 - Стайлз и дядя Питер покидают мотель. 

15:34 - Стайлз и дядя Питер возвращаются в мотель.

15:37 - Стайлз, дядя Питер и рюкзак Стайлза покидают мотель.

16:19 - Стайлз и дядя Питер приезжают к дому Скотта.

16:20 - Стайлз убегает от Скотта, Итана и Эйдена, крича: "Вы еще скажете мне спасибо".

16:24 - Айзек ловит Стайлза, Стайлз рассказывает об украденных у футболистов пиве и веществах.

16:25 - Дядя Питер открывает багажник, чтобы доказать, что Стайлз не врет. Айзек прекращает попытки сломать Стайлзу ноги. 

16:27 - Стайлз понимает, что будет жить. Скотт требует от Айзека расписку в том, что Айзек больше не будет пытаться сломать что-либо Стайлзу.

16:28 - И оторвать тоже.

16:29 - И погнуть. Скотт призывает Айзека закончить этот непродуктивный спор, потому что "я - альфа, вот почему". 

17:52 - В конференц-зале мотеля просыпается лайнмен.

18:31 - Лайнмен обнаруживает на волосах розовый лак для ногтей. На лице лайнмана блестками, посаженными на клей ПВА, весьма натуралистично нарисован хуй. 

18:31 - Крик лайнмена будит всю команду. Квотербек обнаруживает, что спит на полу, в домике, построенном из собачьего дерьма. С башенкой и флагом. 

18:32 - Капитан команды находит в своем заднепроходном отверстии использованный презерватив, наполненный вязкой непрозрачной мутной субстанцией, напоминающей сперму.

18:43 - Все еще напоминает сперму.

18:44 - Игроки команды отказываются проверить, точно ли это, совсем точно ли, уверены ли они, что это сперма. 

18:48 - Принимающий и тайтенд читают на заднице капитана надпись, нанесенную несмываемым маркером: "Здесь был я ДЕРЕК ХЕЙЛ РРРРРР, я живу (указан точный адрес проживания), моя машина (указана марка, модель, цвет, технические характеристики транспортного средства), И Я, ФОРВАРД КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛАКРОССУ, ПОРВУ ВАС В ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ В ПОЛНОЧЬ, КАК И ДОГОВАРИВАЛИСЬ"

18:59 - Принимающий лишается коренного зуба за замечание насчет размера ягодиц капитана, цитата: "И как все это влезло на твой пердак, кэп? Пора завязывать с пончиками".

19:28 - Компания вызывающе раскрашенных полураздетых людей в состоянии алкогольного опьянения пересекает центр города в направлении восточной окраины. Некоторые опознали их (изначально нарушители общественного порядка были приняты за участников карнавального парада с участием трансвеститов, косплееров и представителей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации) как членов футбольной команды из Уилмора. 

20:12 - Члены футбольной команды пересекают город в обратном направлении. Были замечены у аптек и гаражных мастерских в поисках растворителей и, цитата: "Чем можно это оттереть, чтобы кожа не сошла?"

21:00 - Владелец машины Toyota, Дерек Хейл, обнаружил совершенный по отношению к принадлежащему ему транспортному средству акт вандализма. Машина облита краской, обосрана, выбиты все стекла. К самым пристойным надписям, оставленным вандалами, можно отнести "200 + 100 = отсоси у футболиста" и (перефразировано) "приглашаем Вас встретиться с нами на поле для лакросса в полночь воскресенья. Целью встречи является лишнение Вас анальной девственности, но мы не можем не выразить сомнения в том, что Вы не были лишены её раньше, потому как Вы - собака женского пола, женщина легкого поведения, гомосексуальный представитель расы гномов".

21:00 - Владелец машины Toyota громко выражает свое возмущение.

***********

На следующий день Стайлз отправился по магазинам. Он хотел провернуть все один, но Скотт не спускал с него глаз после вчерашнего.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что мы ищем? - спросил Скотт, наблюдая, как Стайлз копается в коробке с надписью "распродажа трико, все по 90 центов".  
\- У меня в кармане, - бросил Стайлз.  
Скотт достал обмусоленный обрывок из заднего кармана его штанов.  
\- Ну, как? - спросил Стайлз.  
\- Я не понимаю, где верх, где низ.

Стайлз повернул бумажку в его руках. 

\- Это... не уверен. Козел? - Скотт наморщил лоб.  
\- Это Бетмен. Это не рога, это уши. Я думаю, мне стоит быть Бетменом.  
\- Разве талисман команды может быть супергероем? Обычно это звери всякие. Или птицы.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - Стайлз отряхнул руки, - все равно мне западло тратить деньги на колготки. Порвем систему. Я буду первый в истории массового спорта талисман-человек.  
\- Какой?  
\- Допустим, в футболке со слоном.  
\- Ты кому-нибудь говорил, что хочешь быть талисманом?  
\- Только тебе. И вчера Питеру сказал. Он посмеялся, чего еще ждать. Никакого командного духа.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал: почему у нас и правда нет талисмана?  
Стайлз пожал плечами и пошел поискать "что-нибудь для Лидии". "Как ты думаешь, ей понравятся съедобный бюстгальтер со вкусом форели?"

\- Был же талисман. Тренер говорил, что с талисманами связана какая-то неприятная история, поэтому у нас больше нет талисманов, - не заметив ухода Стайлза, Скотт продолжал бормотать вслух. - Четыре года назад у нас вроде был кузнечик или что-то вроде. Таракан. Нет, счастливая линейка. А потом - не стало. Не помню. Стайлз!

Скотт оглянулся - Стайлза нигде не было.  
\- В самом деле?! - взорвался Скотт, - Эй, где тут у вас отдел с поводками?! А на человека налезет? Я не извращенец, это для друга!!

****************

Для того, чтобы раскрыть загадку "талисманов команды" понадобились три с половиной часа и Айзек.

Вернувшись из магазина без Стайлза, но с колбасой, двумя десятками поводков (наручники в подарок) и с самыми мрачными предчувствиями на счет грядущей полуночи, Скотт спустился в подвал, сел на кастрюлю и углубился в размышления. Он довольно долго прикидывал, можно ли извлечь хоть какой-то позитив из положения, в котором оказался, но, в итоге, съел половину колбасы, а позитив все не извлекался. 

В таком виде его и обнаружил Айзек. 

\- Как тебе цвет мокрого асфальта? - спросил Скотт.  
Айзек сразу понял, что вопрос имеет отношение к покраске стен. Шел пятый месяц, как Айзек жил под одной крышей со Скоттом. За это время Айзек твердо усвоил: Скотт - настоящий мужчина. Намеки и разговоры, начатые "издалека", разбиваются о его толстую, по-настоящему мужскую, волосатую стену. Шкуру. Если Мелисса хотела донести до Скотта какую-нибудь житейскую мудрость, она отбирала ключи от его байка. Со Скоттом все разговоры следовало начинать с того, чем они обычно заканчиваются. 

Айзек достал танк, протер шарфом и выстрелил:  
\- Я ухожу.  
Скотт тут же отвлекся от колбасы и даже привстал:  
\- Куда это ты пошел?  
\- Навсегда.  
\- На какое всегда?  
\- Ты не тот альфа, которого я когда-то знал.  
\- Что делал?  
\- Тот альфа, которого я знал, не стал бы прятаться в подвале, планируя сделать ремонт, потому что придется отсиживаться в безопасном месте долгие месяцы.  
\- Я не...  
\- Чего ты боишься?! Ты боишься позора на поле? Ты боишься проиграть? Ты боишься просто не пойти? Я - не боюсь! Я - не пойду!  
\- Если Стайлз вписал имя Дерека в запасной состав, не хочу даже думать о том, что он сделает, чтобы Дерек пришел на поле.  
\- Мокрый асфальт - это типа серый? - Айзек огляделся. - Телевизор мы поставим здесь. 

Они немного поспорили насчет дивана; на тему того, какой колледж самый удаленный от Бикон-Хиллс; доели колбасу и только после этого Скотт признался, что не смог ничего узнать про "проклятье талисманов".  
\- Я смотрел на официальном сайте школьной команды по лакроссу... - начал Айзек.  
\- Я не знал, что у нас есть официальный сайт команды по лакроссу.  
\- ...там ничего нет. Тогда я почитал неофициальный...  
\- У нас есть неофициальный сайт?!  
\- ...потом поискал на форуме...  
\- У НАС ЕСТЬ ФОРУМ?  
\- ...и нашел ссылку на архивный форум.  
\- Надо же.  
\- Скотт.  
\- Я искал вот здесь, - Скотт торжественно помолчал и значительным жестом приложил указательный палец к своему лбу.  
\- Когда тебя взяли в команду, талисмана уже не было. Ты не мог там ничего найти.  
\- У нас Стайлз обычно ищет.  
\- Ну, - Айзек расправил плечи. - Теперь у тебя есть я. Вообще-то, кто угодно может искать в интернете. Если не использовать bing.  
\- Он у меня по умолчанию, с виндой поставился. Стайлз сказал, что это самый лучший поисковик.  
\- Грязный манипулятор. Все эти годы. Слушай, на архивном форуме Гринберг просил скинуть ему телефон тренера. Какой-то "Флинн С. Токк" слил ему номер. Так что я позвонил тренеру.  
\- И что?  
\- Тренер сказал, что команда по лакроссу отказалась от талисманов из-за футболистов. У них есть традиция похищать талисманы команд.  
\- И когда они их возвращают?  
\- Никогда. Последним был труп кузнечика, который тренер получил четыре года назад и похоронил в цветочном горшке. Это ты хотел узнать?  
\- Айзек... - глазами, полными настоящего, неподдельного ужаса, Скотт посмотрел на Айзека. - Стайлз - наш талисман на сегодняшнюю игру.  
\- Я... не знаю, что сказать. Обожаю традиции. В традициях - величие народа и государства. Чай, королева, похищение засранцев, боже, храни Америку. Я надеюсь, они потребуют выкуп. У тебя есть деньги? Давай потратим. Прекрасные традиции.  
\- Только я и Питер знали, что Стайлз будет талисманом. А потом Стайлз исчез.  
\- Они же не станут убивать человека.  
В этот момент дверь приоткрылась и в подвал заглянула Мелисса:  
\- Слышали новости сегодня? Футбольную команду на два часа задержали в участке, оформляли протоколы по поводу нарушения общественного порядка. Ребята выглядели просто ужасно. Не удивляюсь их поведению, кто-то серьезно спровоцировал их. Надеюсь, они накажут этого бессердечного ублюдка. Кто бы это мог быть? Кто-нибудь хочет оладушки?  
\- МАМА! - Скотт вскочил и замахал руками.  
\- Звоните в полицию!! - крикнул Айзек. - Они убили Стайлза!

****************

Когда до часа ИКС оставалось всего ничего, Итан и Эйден все-таки приехали на встречу. От частых посиделок подвал потерял свой шарм необитаемости и теперь выглядел, как любой другой, ничем не примечательный подвал. О свечах больше никто не заботился. Вокруг фанерного стола расставили пластиковые стулья из Икеи.  
Три из них были заняты Эллисон, Лидией и Айзеком. Дядя Питер сидел в своем углу и гонял унылый пост-рок. Скотт прохаживался туда-сюда.

\- Шериф обыскал мотель сверху-донизу, но Стайлза не нашли. У полиции не было оснований для допроса. У них и на обыск не было оснований, но футболисты сами были не против. Теперь шериф хочет натянуть нас с Айзеком на забор, - без приветствия обозначил Скотт.  
\- Понюхай носки Стайлза, - ответил Итан. - Честно говоря, могли бы обойтись и без нас.  
\- Если полиция его не нашла, он может быть где угодно!  
\- Скотт наелся колбасы с чесноком, - грустно объяснил Айзек, лицо которого особенно хорошо подходило для выражения предсмертной заебанности. В такие моменты казалось, что этот античный профиль был высечен скульптором, который сразу после рождения захотел умереть, так его все достало еще в утробе, - Еще пару часов ничего не сможет унюхать. Я тоже. Кстати, я бы еще лука поел. Скотт, хочешь лук?  
Дядя Питер включил "The Killers – Everything Will Be Alright" и сделал погромче.

Лидия подумала, что, если бы она планировала повеситься, она бы мылила веревку именно под эту песню. 

Вдруг в песню вклинились слова, которых там точно не должно было быть. "Ням-ням, детка, ты моя ням-ням попка, когда я вижу тебя, детка, я причмокиваю губами".

\- Киллерс уже не те, - вздохнул дядя Питер.  
\- Скотт! - Эллисон дернула Скотта за рукав. - Твой телефон.  
Скотт спохватился и вытащил телефон из кармана ветровки:  
\- Это Стайлз!!  
\- Интересный выбор песни на звонок друга, - не мог не заметить дядя Питер.  
Скотт включил громкую связь, из динамиков донеслось:  
\- Скотт, пс-с-с, ты там?  
\- ВСЕ ЗДЕСЬ, - крикнула Лидия. - Какого черта происходит?!  
\- Меня похитили, - сообщил Стайлз.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? Как скоро ты истечешь кровью? - спросил Айзек. - Просто тут такие пробки на дорогах...  
\- Спасибо, Айзек, - голосом чопорной старушки ответил Стайлз. - Как знал, перед уходом насыпал сахару тебе в бензобак. Сначала я думал, что меня убьют, как того кузнечника...  
\- Ты знал всю эту херню?! - воскликнул Скотт.  
\- Айзек, - снова позвал Стайлз. - Никогда не меняй поисковик на его ноуте, тебе все равно нечем платить за жилье. Конечно, знал. В основном я знал, что тренер напиздел про кузнечика, потому что это крутая история. И потому, что у школы нет денег на содержание талисмана. Кузнечик слишком много жрал. В основном скотч. Но про похищения тренер был прав. Если бы я сам пришел в мотель, меня бы, наверное, побили или вроде того. Поэтому мне нужно было, чтобы меня похитили. Про то, что именно я буду талисманом, я сказал только Скотту и Питеру. Оставалось подождать, когда Питер меня сдаст. Я даже сказал ему, где буду в 9:30 сегодня утром. Там меня и похитили. Хорошее слово. Мне нравится. 

Все одновременно посмотрели в угол дяди Питера.  
\- Я вырастил чудовище, - нежно пробормотал он и высморкался в салфетку, которой протирал монитор ноутбука.  
\- Ты не меняешься, - укоризненно сказала Лидия. - Зачем ты это сделал?  
Дядя Питер серьезно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Как я мог этого не сделать?!

\- Короче, - продолжил Стайлз, - я попросил не убивать меня, потому что я расскажу про все ваши слабые места. И не бить меня. И вообще, не трогать меня. Они хотели конкретно потрогать меня. За йогурт. Кстати, Питер, они так и не поняли, что это йогурт. Слава богу, они не знают, что это вообще наших с тобой рук дело. Я тебя не сдал. Я не говно какое-нибудь. Как ты.  
Дядя Питер показал большие пальцы обеих рук.  
\- Кто-нибудь здесь что-нибудь объяснит по-человечески?! - взорвалась Лидия. - Стайлз, где ты, мы приедем и заберем тебя.  
\- Я дома.  
\- Где?!  
\- Забежал домой переодеться.  
\- ...  
\- Я на минуту, мне уже звонил подающий, спрашивал, где я проебался, какая-то полиция приезжала за мной. Вы не в курсе? Впрочем, ладно, нет времени.  
\- Стайлз, ты пьян?  
\- Нет, но планирую. У квотербека в джипе бесконечный минибар. Скотт, я бы тебя позвал, но тебя они точно будут бить. Они настроены очень серьезно. Встретимся на поле, в полночь.  
\- Стайлз, никто не пойдет на поле. 

На том конце что-то громко ухнуло, будто кто-то пизданулся головой о шкаф.

\- Скотт, ты шутишь. Скажи, что ты пошутил.  
\- Нет, Стайлз, никто из нас все еще не умеет играть в футбол.  
\- И не надо. Я обо всем договорился. Я все объясню на поле.  
\- Стайлз...  
\- НЕТ. СЛУШАЙТЕ ВСЕ. Долгие годы мы, наши предки, предки наших предков становились жертвами этого ужасного, унизительного, уничтожающего человеческое достоинство сложившегося порядка!!

Дядя Питер включил что-то героическое из Ханса Циммера. 

\- Они приезжают на нашу землю, - с нарастающим чувством продолжал Стайлз, - уродуют наши дома, уничтожают наши посевы, берут наших женщин (например, я видел там сегодня троих наших девчонок из группы поддержки) срут в наши машины, обижают нашего тренера! И так сложилось, что новое поколение еще не познавших этого унижения, не сломленных, практически нормальных людей, пришедших из... Итан, Эйден, откуда вы приехали?  
\- И Ньюарка, - зомбированным голосом ответил Итан.  
\- ...пришедших издалека, были призваны, чтобы растоптать все старое, чтобы все новое расцвело!! Сегодня наш главный день! Я смотрю на вас! СЕГОДНЯ! НАШ! СУДНЫЙ! ДЕНЬ!! Все, пока, за мной приехал квотербек. Иду, Стив, открой мне пиво. Увидимся на поле. 

\- И где он так надрочился? - спросил Эйден. - Не знаю, почему, но я в деле.  
\- Давно я не надирал задниц никому обыкновенному, - поддержал Итан. - Без клыков и рябины.  
\- Черт с вами, поеду домой, простирну юбку чирлидерши, - вздохнула Лидия.  
\- Все лучше, чем сидеть в подвале, - махнул рукой Айзек. - Посмотрю хоть, что там за футболисты. Пожму руку тому, кто нагадил Стайлзу в джип.

Скотт гордо выпрямился во весь рост. И вдруг его будто что-то подкосило. 

\- Погодите, - сказал он. - Что там Стайлз говорил?  
\- Про поля и женщин?  
\- Нет, он сказал: "я попросил не убивать меня, потому что я расскажу про все ваши слабые места".  
Эйден начал закатывать рукава.  
\- Вот теперь я ТОЧНО буду на поле, - сквозь зубы пообещал Айзек.  
\- Козлина!! 

Дядя Питер снова пробормотал про "чудовище", растрогался, промокнул глаза салфеткой и тут же обнаружил, что именно в эту салфетку он высморкался чуть ранее. 

 

******************

Воскресенье.  
Полночь.  
Поле для лакросса.

Айзек, Эйден, Итан и Скотт стоят в центре поля, напротив пяти футболистов из Уилмора. Между ними - Стайлз, поверх рубашки одет в футболку со слоном, явно с чужого плеча. 

\- Играем по пять игроков с каждой стороны, - объясняет Стайлз. - Двое нападающих, трое защитников. Цель игры - занести мяч в ворота для лакросса. Никаких тачдаунов. Играем руками, ногами, головой, чем угодно. Если мяч без пасов заносится в ворота с половины поля противника - три очка. За обычный гол - один. Все понятно?  
\- Эй, - окликает Стайлза капитан футбольной команды. - Я умею считать до пяти. Кто у вас пятым будет?

Стайлз не успевает ответить, потому что внезапно вспыхивают прожектора и сквозь слепящий свет удается разглядеть зрителей на трибунах.  
Их гораздо больше десяти-пятнадцати человек, как казалось раньше.

В первых рядах прямо на скамейке стоит тренер с плакатом "НЕ ЗАБУДЕМ НЕ ПРОСТИМ".

Лидия и Эллисон в разноцветных юбках, с помпонами на руках, подпрыгивают и начинают кричать:  
"НЕ ПЛАЧЬ МОЯ ЖЕНА, НЕ ПЛАЧЬТЕ ВЫ, ПОДРУГИ, ЭЙ, ТЕЩА РОТ ЗАКРОЙ, И ВЫ ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ, СУКИ, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЛАКРОСС, У ФУТБОЛИСТОВ ОТ НЕГО ПОНОС!!"

У игроков нет времени размышлять над художественной ценностью этих стихов... этого чего бы то ни было, потому что трибуны подхватывают и на слове "СУКИ" кажется, будто весь город собрал здесь свои глотки. Многие не знают, что происходит. Большинство из тех, кто пришел - не знают.  
Днем они нашли листовки на ковриках под входными дверями, гласившие: "Только сегодня! В полночь! Бикон Хиллс VS Уилмор! Нам нужна ваша поддержка!". Кто-то под шумок уже толкает пиво, сладкий поп-корн и сосиски. 

Скотт замечает игроков из основного состава команды по лакроссу. Их легко распознать или по следам художеств на лицах, или по сияющей в глазах надежде. Они машут зажигалками и фонариками.

\- Херасе, - говорит Айзек. - На такое я точно не рассчитывал.  
И тут Стайлз стучит кулаком по его шлему, показывая в сторону раздевалок.  
У Эйдена и Итана синхронно отваливаются челюсти. 

Потому что оттуда к ним навстречу идет Дерек Хейл. На нем только чей-то шлем, он без формы. 

\- Это кто? - кричит тренер. - ЗАЧЕТ ПО ЭКОНОМИКЕ, ЕСЛИ ЗАБЬЕШЬ!!

Дерек встает в линию, между Айзеком и Скоттом и говорит капитану футбольной команды:  
\- Пересчитай еще раз.

\- На нападающих и защитников рассчитайтесь! - приказывает Стайлз. - Шестьдесят минут, по свистку, ПОШЛИ!! О, господи боже, как я мечтал это сказать.

Стайлз отходит на край поля, к доске с результатами, на которой одиноко висят два ноля.  
Стайлз что есть силы свистит в свисток.

Бывший квотербек, на час ставший нападающим, резко срывается с места и опрокидывает Итана на землю.

***********

Когда объявляют перерыв после первого получаса игры, Скотт подходит к Эллисон и Лидии, пьет воду из бутылки и говорит:  
\- Пиздец.  
\- Семнадцать-ноль, - сквозь губу отвечает Лидия. - Вам не отыграться за полчаса. Вам за год не отыграться. Хоть бы семнадцать-один. Вы что, парализованные?!  
\- Не могу поверить, что дал Стайлзу втянуть себя во все это дерьмо, - вздыхает Айзек.  
\- Еще полчаса и я найду самую темную яму в лесу, и зарою его там по шею, - обещает Эйдан.  
\- Я даже не буду мешать, - Скотт покачал головой.  
\- При чем тут Стайлз, - вдруг обрывает его Эллисон. - Посмотрите, как вы играете. Никто не пасует. Вообще! Никто! Легче отдать мяч кому угодно, но не Эйдану. Или Итану. Айзек мог десять раз отдать мяч Дереку. Ты что, слепой или специально делаешь вид, что не видишь его? Господи, какое же вы жалкое зрелище, - с горечью заканчивает она. 

Никто не возражает ей, хотя у всех есть что сказать, но каждый чувствует себя до глубины души оскорбленным и молчит.

\- Эй, - Лидия прищуривается, - чем там Стайлз занимается?

И действительно, во время перерыва Стайлз весьма тепло общается с футболистами.  
\- Ты можешь сказать мне, что он говорит? - просит Лидия, но Скотт только отмахивается:  
\- И слушать не хочу. Пошли, мы еще недостаточно опозорились. У нас осталось полчаса. 

***********

\- Давайте, ребята, добейте их, - подмигивает Стайлз квотербеку. - Помните, что я вам рассказал? Это их убьет. Просто убьет.  
\- Тебе-то какой толк? - усмехается капитан футбольной команды. - Ты же вроде за них.  
\- У меня свой профит, - щурится Стайлз и в тот момент, когда кажется, что его рот не может растянуться еще шире, края улыбки касаются ушей.  
Капитану думается, что тут что-то нечисто. У Стайлза такой вид, будто он только что откусил кому-то голову и теперь пережевывает, стараясь хрустеть потише.  
Капитан еще не знает, что это его собственная голова. 

Стайлз отходит к доске с результатами и свистит снова. Начало второго, последнего тайма. 

Зрители, совсем упав духом, наблюдают точное повторение первой половины матча.  
Ровно до того момента, пока нападающий футболистов, легко отобрав мяч у Айзека, не останавливается, чтобы сказать ему:  
\- Понятно, чего ты такой скованный, мистер Холодильник.  
Скотт, услышавший все до последнего слова, замирает как вкопанный:  
\- Что ты сказал?

Через минуту Стайлз поднимается к табло, чтобы сменить ноль на шестерку. Десять минут тайм-аута тратятся на то, чтобы убедить Стайлза, что мяч в воротах считается за три очка, а нападающий, утрамбованный Скоттом в штангу, очков не дает. 

Когда матч возобновляется, лайнмен кричит Эйдену:  
\- А когда ты ссоришься со своей бабой, к кому она приходит мириться? А потом опять меняетесь? А правда, что у нее самая глубокая глотка в городе?

Эйдан ловит на себе взгляд Айзека. Тот быстрым точным движением пасует Итану. Итан ловит, улыбается во весь рот и берет низкий старт.

Стайлз вешает на табло шестерку. 

Когда Скотту пасует Эйден и тот зарабатывает еще одно очко, Скотт узнает много чего о том, как девушки любят спортсменов и есть шанс, что его бывшая вернется, когда пойдет на второй круг. Говорят, у нее трясутся руки, так много она пьет. Поэтому он купил новую девчонку в Китае. 

Скотт сплевывает, выпрямляется, расслабленно перебрасывает мяч Айзеку. Странно, но этот легкий мяч будто невозможно перехватить. Айзек чувствует на себе взгляд Эллисон. 

Шестерка становится восьмеркой. 

Потом девяткой. Потом двенадцатью. Тринадцатью. Четырнадцатью. До конца матча - семь минут.

Все, пан или пропал. Капитан команды футболистов в сердцах орет что есть сил и над полем повисает отчаянный вопрос:  
\- А кто из вас тут некрофил? Мне сказали, кто-то любит мертвых девок! Эй, в шлеме, это ты, наверное?

Всем кажется, что на поле рухнул айсберг. Футболисты из Уилмора наблюдают, как неуловимый мяч проходит через руки всех игроков команды по лакроссу и оказывается у парня в шлеме, хотя стратегически у него - самое кривое и уебищное место для того, чтобы забить.

\- Дерек! - сложив руки рупором, кричит Стайлз. - Засади!!

Происходит что-то страшное, будто смертоносным ветром вспарывает газон и...

Матч прервыается на последний тайм-аут, потому что Стайлзу нужно повесить цифру "семндацать", а волонтерам из числа зрителей - притащить из подсобки новые ворота и проверить, все ли кости целы у троих парней из Уилмора. Потому что многим кажется, что нет. Старые ворота насквозь порвало мячом и тремя задницами.  
Трибуны кричат: "ПАРЕНЬ В ШЛЕМЕ!! ПАРЕНЬ В ШЛЕМЕ!!"  
Дерек сдержанно машет рукой. Кажется, даже чуть улыбается, снисходительно, но искренне. 

За три минуты до конца матча кто-то из зрителей давится своим полусъеденным воротником. Игроки носятся по полю как будто их подожгли. Никому не удается прорвать оборону противника. Футболисты из Уилмора приближаются к опасной зоне, к воротам Бикон Хиллса. Капитан футболистов мечтает растворить Стайлза в кислоте, ни одной провокации больше не доносится с их стороны. 

Уилмор почти забивает, когда остается пятьдесят секунд.

Стайлз буквально падает со ступенек табло, и изо всех сил несется к Лидии. Она слишком увлечена, чтобы его заметить.  
\- МАЛИНОВЫЕ В ПОЛОСКУ! - констатирует Стайлз, одним движением стягивая с Лидии трусы спортивной чирлидерской формы. - ГОСПОДИ СПАСИБО ОНА В ДВУХ ТРУСАХ, ГОСПОДИ СПАСИБО ЗА ХОЛОДНУЮ НОЧЬ.

Господь не услышал благодарностей, потому что Лидия заорала во все горло. 

*************

Матч закончен. Через четыре минуты прибывают машины скорой помощи.  
Санитары констатируют сотрясения мозга, вывихи, растяжения и трещины в костях игроков из Уитмора.

На табло светится: "Семнадцать-Восемнадцать".

У команды по лакроссу, у всех до единого - налитые кровью глаза и страшная головная боль. У Стайлза - синяк во всю щеку и, кажется, свернутый на сторону нос. Хук у Лидии отличный, почти такой же убойный, как ее голос. Вопль Лидии был так страшен, что Скотт забил решающий гол, буквально умываясь кровавыми слезами, сметая все на своем пути, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

На поле кто-то запускает фейерверк. Над трибунами роятся кричалки, одна глупее другой, но сила их исполнения компенсирует корявость рифм.  
Тренер целуется с Гринбергом.  
Айзек целуется с Эллисон, потом со Скоттом, близнецы - друг с другом. У Дерека болит спина от похлопываний и тычков. Стайлз обнимается с Лидией. 

Когда Дерек уходит с поля, бросив шлем через плечо, его догоняют слова Питера:  
\- Знаешь, это ведь Стайлз виноват в том, что стало с твоей машиной.

Прежде чем ответить, Дерек оглядывается, чтобы увидеть, как Эллисон, Айзек, Эйдан, Итан, Стайлз и Лидия катаются по траве, обливают друг друга водой из бутылок, окруженные десятками людей, освещенные фейерверком.  
Дерек смотрит на все это и говорит:  
\- Это всего лишь машина. Хер с ней. 

*****FIN******


End file.
